Masks and Those That Wear Them
by Nanashi Kage
Summary: One-shot with a possible sequel (sorry, but it's being annoying and will not format right, but, please, just know I tried.)


Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Gundam Wing. If you can get it for me as a gift for the holidays, then I'll love you forever and give you a cookie and a half!

A/N: I'm not sure when this would occur, but I had to get it out of my head so…..HERE IT IS!!

I have a sequel in mind that I may write if I get a chance or fell like writing something. If you feel the urge to R&R please don't let me stop you.

Masks and Those That Wear Them

The world is full of masks. I know, I know. We're back on that topic again. It still holds true though, so I intend to go off on my own again on this. In this war we're fighting masks are even more prominent than if there was peace. Some wear them to shield their fear and doubt. They don't know if they're on the right side or if they will be able to kill, as they know they must. All those I've met wear masks: the other pilots, Millardo, and even Relena. They're all different, but masks either way. I'm not sure if I've written about them all some here's you go. (Gotta keep you updated and in perspective, ya know.) Let's just go in numerical order (with me last) shall we:

First there's Hiiro Yuy, pilot 01, The Perfect Soldier. (as he's been dubbed.) Here you have a guy with a very obvious mask, though at the same time not so obvious. He shows no emotion to the outside world. He's monotonous, but not emotionless He was raised by an assassin that taught him to live by his emotions, but was later trained to bury all those emotions. Luckily he just perfected the thickest, strongest shield of emotionless ness he could come up with. If I hadn't caught him (when he though no one was watching) holding back the smile that was twitching at his lips or the softening of his eyes, I'm not sure I'd know that it was all a mask.

Then there's Trowa Barton, pilot 03, The Silencer. (as he's been dubbed.) His mask is that of silence. He's as bad as Hiiro when it comes to lack of speech and only has a few more emotions showing than Mr. Perfect Soldier as well. He's name isn't really Trowa Barton either. He only took that name when he himself didn't have one and the scientist, whom gave him his position as pilot of Gundum Heavyarms, shot the real Trowa Barton. Actually it was the Doc's assistant, but that's not important. You know Trowa has emotion because while he doesn't show it well he does show it a little. You can see it in his eyes when he sees Catherine Bloom, the woman he considers his sister.

Third is Quatre Rabarba Winner, pilot 04, Noble in the Desert. (as he's been dubbed.) His mask is one of innocence. He truly is the most innocent of the five of us pilots, but you can only be so innocent after killing so many. He's kind, caring, and sweet. He's also a born leader and strategist. He wears his mask to give others comfort and to give himself comfort. I some times think he doesn't belong out here, but then he takes up the lead and I know without him there would have been many times we didn't make it through the battle.

Next there's Chang Wufei, pilot 05, The Solitary Dragon. (as he's been dubbed.) The mask he wears is one of pride. He's the lone wolf of sorts. He's very most against injustices and worries about what place soldiers will have after the war. He hides his past, but still keeps it close to him. He calls his gundam Nataku, I know, in memory of his late wife who called herself the same. He has a thing against women as well. He thinks all women are weak; at least he did till he met Sally Po. He's like Hiiro in a way, they both have someone to go to or team up with at the end of the fighting.

There's also Relena Peacecraft, former queen of the world, and formerly Relena Dorlen (the Prime Minister's adoptive daughter). She holds a mask like no other I've met. She believes whole-heartedly that peace can be obtained without fighting. She is the pacifist peacecraft princess. And I only wish that I truly held her optimism. Her mask is what keeps her from breaking down and admitting defeat when no other believes in her ideals. She's stronger than most give her credit for. She's not so blind as to not see what's going on around her (as many believe) but chooses to ignore it in favor of looking to the future. Even if it's a future only she can see.

After that there's Millardo Peacecraft, mobile suit pilot, also known as Zech Marquise. This is a man that really wear's a mask. One that covers the top half of his face made of what seems to be light, strong, grey colored metal. He changed his name from Millardo Peacecraft to Zech Marquise when he began to fight. (since the Peacecraft family was pacifistic.) Until he stopped being an officer of OZ, he wore that stupid thing. I think he lost it at some point though.

And last, but not least there's me. I got my Duo Maxwell, pilot 02, Shinigami. I may run, I may hide, but I will never lie. That's me in a nutshell. I wear a mask. Yes, I know a profound and blunt statement, but nevertheless true. My mask is that of endless cheerfulness. As hard as it may be to believe, I don't have an endless amount of cheerfulness. Actually I'm kinda morbid sometimes, but I have every right to be. No one can be happy all the time. It's just not possible. I think I'm the only one whose mask isn't known to others. I'm careful to never reveal myself to the others. They need the distraction from all the fighting and I won't take away what little I can to do to help them keep their humanity.

We all wear masks to hide ourselves from the world, to keep from getting hurt. It's import…

"Duo?" a voice called from somewhere. Duo Maxwell looked up from where he was sitting upside-down on the couch to see Quatre in the doorway of the room.

"You've got a mission. The e-mail's open on Hiiro's laptop for you to read," Quatre said.

Duo broke into a sunny smile, "Okay, Q. I'll be there in a second."

Quatre smiled softly, said, "Okay," and watched his friend finish what he was doing.

Watching the self-proclaimed Shinigami walk out, he looked at what Duo had set on the table as he left. It was a composition book colored entirely black with a permanent marker. A well-drawn picture of a scythe attached to the front.

Not thinking Duo would mind he opened it to the last entry and read. Surprise fell over him and he read the last sentence of the unfinished entry, "It's important we keep our hearts, souls, and humanity intact for after the war." He'd have to get the others to read this. They needed to talk to Duo.

As he walked out of the room, notebook in hand three thought struck him. 'Was Duo always this observant?' , 'What happened to him to make him this observant?' and 'What had happened to Duo that he hide behind his own mask?'

Oh, yes. They were going to have to talk to Duo.


End file.
